


Secret Meetings

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, DS, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange of information turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenijess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lenijess).



Headmaster Severus Snape sat behind the large, dark, polished oak desk in his office. He sighed as he shuffled parchment around on the surface in front of him.

The new Ministry was far more disorganized than everyone thought, and getting anyone to agree on anything was a nightmare at best.

The problem with employing Death Eaters was that while most of them possessed the skill for torture, interrogation and simple tasks, on the whole they couldn't be trusted to keep things running. Some Death Eaters were finding it very hard to perform jobs when they were put in a position under an official that was not a Death Eater.

In front of him he had three new decrees for the school, each conflicting with the others. He rubbed a sore spot between his eyes.

He had to answer to that Umbrage cow at the Ministry, but at least he didn't have fighting Death Eaters in his office. The Carrows were sufficiently cowed by the idea that Severus was a very important person in the Dark Lord's chain of command to be put in such a delicate position of power to ever question him.

Severus felt heat emanating from a small hidden pocket on the inside of his robes. He waved his wand and the newly installed curtains whisked over all the portraits in his office. He muttered a silencing spell and removed a gold coin from the hidden pocket.

When he looked at it he saw that it was clearly printed with a time. He glanced at a large grandfather clock on the other side of the room. An hour from now. Perfect.

He finished reading the conflicting decrees and decided he wasn't posting a thing until the Ministry made its mind up. He went over the list of students up for detention: Longbottom and Lovegood again! It was going to be a wonder if they didn't manage to get themselves killed before the year was out.

At least the Weasley girl wasn't implicated this time. He may not make it out alive if he had to battle Molly. He chuckled as he approved Thursday night detentions with Mr. Filch.

As the time on the coin approached he waved his wand and cleared his desk off. He summoned a bowl of fruit, a hunk of cheese, and a loaf of bread from the kitchens. He walked to a tall, dark, wooden cabinet and opened the doors. His eyes roamed over the labels of the wine bottles inside before he selected a bottle and brushed some dust off it.

He'd never touched Dumbledore's wine collection for his own consumption before now, but Dumbledore was hardly coming back for it, now was he?

He had just magically removed the cork when green flames leaped up in the small fireplace against one wall.

Kingsley Shacklebolt knocked his head against the grey stone mantel as he ducked into the room.

"Ow!" He reached up a hand to rub the top of his unprotected bald head. He was still wearing a Muggle suit from his position with the Muggle Minister.

"You should really be more careful." Severus smirked at him as he poured dark red wine into a pewter goblet.

Kingsley scowled. "You should be the one to talk. They're wondering why decrees 415, 416, and 417 haven't been posted yet. I heard a rumor about an inquiry."

Severus snorted. "No doubt from Collins. Was he talking to that _thing_ I'm supposed to be reporting to?"

"Of course." Kingsley said with a quirk to his lips. "He really hates you, doesn't he?"

"It kills him that a Mudblood is running the school." Severus smiled into his goblet.

"Have you talked to any of the others?" Kingsley reached past Severus and picked up a matching goblet from the top of the desk. He took the bottle from Severus and poured himself wine. He set the bottle on the desk with a dull thud.

"Death Eaters or Order members?" Severus said bitterly.

"We're the only two active members of the Order at this point." Kingsley said shaking his head.

"Tell that to Dumbledore's Army," Severus said sarcastically.

Kingsley laughed. "Are they still giving you trouble?" He drank deeply from his goblet.

"I'm thinking of giving them the Draught of Living Death and keeping all of them comatose in the dungeons for the remainder of term." Snape scowled.

"There's an idea." Kingsley said, his eyebrows raised. "What are we drinking? This is delicious!"

"Chateau Lyons 1898." Severus said as he set his wine glass down. "It was in Dumbledore's collection. I sent a few bottles down to Aberforth, but I'm sure they're gone by now."

"You never know," Kingsley said. "He's quite the collector as well."

"I didn't know that," Severus stiffened. He would have given them all to Aberforth if he had known.

"But we do have something to celebrate tonight," Kingsley said. "There was a confirmed sighting of the kids. They got away."

"So they're still alive." Severus set his goblet down on his desk. "Thank God for small miracles." He picked up a knife and started sawing a little too fiercely at the loaf of bread.

Kingsley sat on the edge of the desk and reached out for a grape on the bowl of fruit. He watched Severus mutilate the loaf of bread as he popped it in his mouth.

"They are only teenagers," Kingsley said. "I'm sure they're doing the best they can do."

"Well, it's not good enough," Severus said stiffly. "How many people did the Ministry torture today? How many innocents were sent to Azkaban to be feasted upon?"

"Severus." Kingsley reached out and took the knife from Severus. He placed both his hands on the Headmaster's shoulders and turned Severus to face him. "There is nothing we can do but intercede where we can."

"Tell that to the Hansen boys." Severus spat at him. "Their parents have been missing for a month."

Kingsley let go of Severus and sat back on the desk. He rubbed a spot between his eyes. "I know. But there's not much I can do from my position. Even Arthur is closer than I am."

"Talking to any Weasley these days is dangerous." Severus growled. "Charlie's lucky he's in Romania. And Bill was foolish not to move to France after his wedding."

"They're a stubborn lot." Kingsley quirked a corner of his mouth at Severus. "Don't know how Arthur and Molly deal with being spied on so closely. And they're all insane, violating the truancy laws with Ron like they are."

"The Dark Lord wouldn't listen to me. I tried reasoning with him over kicking out everyone but the purebloods. Tried to convince him it was time to realize Salazar's vision." Severus picked up a hunk of bread and took a bite.

"He was afraid the families would band together?" Kingsley asked as he sliced the cheese before Severus could destroy it.

"Afraid they would migrate before he had a chance to get to them." Severus shook his head. "Afraid they'd slip out of his grasp. Out of his control."

"This isn't your fault, you know." Kingsley watched Severus carefully.

"Isn't it?" Severus laughed bitterly as he reached for a piece of fruit. "I gave him the prophecy. I killed Lily. I killed Dumbledore. I'm looking over a school that is nothing more than a thinly veiled torture chamber. What exactly isn't my fault?"

"Being put in the position to be able to do what needs to be done for the greater good." Kingsley said.

Severus shivered at his choice of words.

"I still gave him the prophecy." Severus said quietly. "In retrospect makes me responsible for quite a few things."

"I've always wondered," Kingsley mused. "Do you regret giving him the prophecy or do you regret the fact that it killed Lily Potter?"

Severus flinched as if Kingsley had hit him. He turned on Kingsley, his black eyes burning with hate. "I don't know and I've found over the years that I don't care much."

Kingsley regarded him for a moment with his dark brown eyes. "So, first you join the Death Eaters to rebel against the people that looked down on you, now you rebel against the Dark Lord to avenge the death of your lost love. Is there any part of your life that hasn't been directed towards revenge? When will it stop?"

"When everything is made right and my life starts being normal," Severus said wearily.

"I think you've already blown that one." Kingsley chuckled. "You're never going to have a normal life."

"I suppose not." Severus took a handful of grapes from the bowl. "Still, I'll never be forgotten. Even if my name is only ever whispered in the shadows."

"Quite the reputation you're getting, if your name is whispered in the dark." Kingsley said with a smirk.

Severus flushed. "I wish. It would probably improve my outlook on things."

Kingsley regarded him for a moment. "There are plenty of places for that sort of thing, you know."

"I haven't sunk that low, Shacklebolt." Severus threw Kingsley a dirty look.

"I didn't mean the new ones that have just sprung up." Kingsley said with a look of distaste. "I mean somewhere respectable like Tuesday Afternoon."

"It's not to my taste," Severus muttered. "People change."

"So you're a Backdoor man, are you?" Kingsley looked at Severus with an arched eyebrow. "Pity they closed them down."

"Well, it's not like that sort of behavior results in Wizarding offspring, does it?" Severus said bitterly. "The Dark Lord already questioned Malfoy's loyalty because he had produced only one child."

"The Dark Lord can have an opinion when he produces an heir." Kingsley said boldly.

Severus snorted. "Not bloody likely unless he gets blotto and Bellatrix finds him."

"I quite liked Backdoor." Kingsley's hand lightly brushed Severus' as he reached for another piece of bread. "Christopher was quite talented."

Severus felt his cock leap to attention.

"I have no idea why such a talented Metamorphmagus was doing what he did." Severus said and tried to think about anything besides the fetching blond young man that transformed dreams into reality.

"Who knows?" Kingsley shrugged. "He seemed happy, comfortable, and shagged all day. Seems like a pretty nice life."

To Kingsley's surprise, Severus let out a chuckle. "It does at that. Better than what I'm doing."

"Well, it did have a few more perks." Kingsley shifted his weight and Severus saw he wasn't the only one with a raging erection. He stared.

"How long has it been, Severus?" Kingsley asked conversationally.

"Eleven months, two weeks, four days." Severus said turning his attention back to the food.

"They only closed Backdoor a few months ago." Kingsley further leaned back and Severus looked out of the corner of his eye at Kingsley's cock, staining at the front of his trousers.

"I hadn't been in a while." Severus said coolly. "It's not a good habit to indulge in frequently."

"The shagging or bumming around brothels?"

Severus' eyes rose to meet Kingsleys. "_Pensilis Reus!"_

Severus had whipped around with his wand and Kingsley found his hands invisibly bound together and over his head. A force pulled him up until just the tips of his shoes were in the floor. He let out a cry of surprise.

"Dangerous game, you're playing Shacklebolt." Severus sneered at the hanging man. "I've never had a problem with shagging; I just haven't had the time to go out 'socializing.'"

Severus stood back and admired his work. With a wave of his wand Kingsley felt his belt violently undo itself and whip from around his waist. It flew through the air before it landed in the headmaster's hand.

"What are you playing at?" Kingsley found himself sounding not nearly as brave as he wanted to.

"I'm playing my favorite game." Severus said condescendingly. "It's called 'Severus Surprises Everyone by Not Being a Bottom.'"

Severus waved his wand at Kingsley and Kingsley felt a slight tug at his waist before his trousers fell to the floor.

Kingsley took a deep breath. He looked at the man he was captured by and his eyes fell to the bulge in Severus' robes.

Severus looked at him coolly and Kingsley found himself falling to the floor as his magically bound wrists pulled him down roughly. He banged his head on the stone floor and tasted blood in his mouth.

Kingsley heard a rustle of fabric and looked up to see Severus pulling his robes open.

"You're going to suck my cock now." Severus said. "Try not to make too much of a mess of things."

Kingsley had the head in his mouth before he even had a chance to look at it. Salty, musky, sliding across his tongue to press against the back of his throat, the taste of coppery blood mixed with sticky fluid. He closed his eyes and buried his head into the dark fabric Severus was wearing, breathing in the scent of parchment, spice, and a bungled potion experiment spilled earlier in the day. He moved his head back and forth, savoring the feel of the stiff member across his tongue.

Kingsley shivered as Severus ran his hand over Kingsley's shaved head. His fingers stroked gently, savoring the rough feel of the tiny invisible hairs.

Severus looked down to see Kingsley slowly drawing himself up the shaft of his cock, swirling his tongue under the foreskin as he looked up to meet Severus' eyes.

He quickly took in Severus again, bobbing up and down, fucking him faster with his mouth, stopping his rhythm only to dip lower to tongue the soft tissue at the base of Severus' penis.

Severus groaned and pushed Kingsley away. "Not yet."

With a wave of his wand, Severus had Kingsley jerked roughly to his feet by the binding spell around his wrists. He was roughly turned around and bent over the headmaster's desk.

Severus muttered a localized silencing spell at Kingsley before he started unbuttoning his robes.

"Christopher was always a perfect rent boy because he always made sure he kept things new. Surprising. Unexpected. Rather like tonight. Quite unexpected."

Severus' robes slid to the ground and he laid his wand on the desk, in front of Kingsley's face.

Kingsley closed his eyes as he felt Severus run his hands over his ass. His shorts were pulled down and he felt Severus run the shaft of his cock up and down the crack of Kingsley's ass.

Kingsley groaned, but there was no sound.

Severus picked his wand up and muttered a lubricating spell. He set the wand back down where Kingsley could see it and started prodding forward gently. As he sunk into Kingsley he felt the bound man squirm under him.

"You don't get much of this, do you?" Severus said bucking harder. "You're very nearly squeezing it off."

Severus reached down and wrapped a hand around Kingsley's erection. He stopped thrusting and let his fingers explore. He smiled when he found Kingsley was hard as a rock. He wrapped his fingers around Kingsley and pumped his fist around the painfully swollen cock. Severus watched as Kingsley silently gasped for air.

Severus let go of Kingsley and straightened up. He thrust deeply and ground himself in as he wrenched Kingsley's head up. He looped the black dress belt around Kingsley's neck and pulled the end through the buckle, making a leash for the bound man. Severus pulled tightly, making it hard for Kingsley to take a proper breath. Then he loosened his grip. Kingsley looked back at Severus, his mouth moving with no sound, his body moving with deep breaths.

Severus yanked the leash tighter as he started thrusting. He put a hand up the back of Kingsley's shirt and on his back to steady himself. Severus dug in with his fingernails as he pounded faster.

Kingsley struggled on his stomach, his erection being painfully pushed into the wooden corner of the desk, his arms getting sore from being held, the fingers digging into his back. Severus tightened the leash every time he thrust in so if Kingsley paid attention he could still breathe, but Severus' thrusting was getting faster and more violent. Kingsley squirmed on the desk and tried to get away but Severus yanked roughly on the belt and he saw Kingsley wince.

"You're going to do this-" Severus growled through gritted teeth right before he started moaning. He pressed deeply into Kingsley and ground himself in as he exploded.

He shuddered for a moment with released energy before he pulled out. He softly caressed Kingsley's buttock before reaching for his wand.

He turned Kingsley over so he was sitting on the edge of the desk, his hands still over his head, his large erection thrusting out before him. He still had the belt around his neck, although it now swung free.

Severus got on his knees and took the head of Kingsley's cock in his mouth. He waved his wand at Kingsley and the silencing spell was removed.

"Oh fuck," Kingsley whispered as he looked down at Severus running his tongue over Kingsley's cock and balls. He thrust up and Severus slid his lips around the larger man.

Severus put a hand around the base of Kingsley's member and slid one between his legs. He stroked gently and pushed a finger inside Kingsley as he started working his cock.

Kingsley sat there, eyes riveted to his cock disappearing down the headmaster's throat. He started pushing back in a pleasing rhythm. Severus pushed fingers deeper and pressed down in just the right place.

Kingsley cried out and twisted within his bonds before he exploded down Severus' throat. He sat there shaking for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

Severus sucked and licked Kingsley gently clean before disentangling himself.

Severus waved his wand and Kingsley was free of his bonds. Kingsley winced as his shoulders lowered and blood started flowing to his arms again.

"Was it what you thought it would be?" Severus sounded bitter.

Kingsley started to laugh. Severus looked at him sharply and started putting his robes back on.

"I'd have to say that was a bit more intense than other dates I've been on." Kingsley chuckled. "I'm going to walk crooked for a week!"

"This is an Order meeting that got out of control," Severus spat. "This is not a date."

"Dinner, wine, bit of light chat, some shagging…" Kingsley ticked off a list.

Severus remained quiet and buttoned his robes up. Kingsley pulled his shorts up and retrieved his pants.

"They're going to miss you if you stay too long." Severus said, his black hair over his face as he picked up his cloak.

"Probably." Kingsley said as he took the belt from around his neck and threaded it around his trousers. "Think about what I said about posting the decrees. An inquest at this time would be devastating."

"I'll talk to Umbridge about giving conflicting orders to children when they're too simple-minded and naïve to understand." Severus said. "If I make it seem as if she's too complex for them she'll be upset more at the previous administration than at ours."

"Clever trick," Kingsley said. "Does it work?"

"Hasn't failed yet." Severus said.

"Meeting like this is risky," Kingsley said as he reached for a piece of cheese.

"But necessary," Severus said quickly.

"Is next Friday good?" Kingsley asked.

"If something comes up I'll let you know. Keep your coin close." Snape seemed to be looking at something around the area of Kingsley's knees.

"Even closer than usual." Kingsley chuckled.

Severus raised his eyes to look at Kingsley. "Good. I'll be in contact soon."

"I hope so." Kingsley quirked a corner of his mouth at Severus before turning away and heading to the fireplace.

"Shacklebolt." Severus said hesitantly before Kingsley disappeared into the Floo Network.

Kingsley turned to look at him.

"I'm usually… not like this."

"Well, stress can being out some interesting traits in people." Kingsley smiled. "I have a feeling interesting things are about to happen to all of us."

"No doubt." Severus allowed a quirk to his lips.

"Until then, Headmaster." Kingsley nodded at Severus.

"Until then."

Then Kingsley was in the fireplace and gone.

"Interesting, indeed." Severus smiled to himself.


End file.
